


new memories of old scars

by doglesbian



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Lesbians, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, post-gorge/constant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doglesbian/pseuds/doglesbian
Summary: You may have both left the Gorge behind but one part still stays with Mumsy... she's glad to have you to help.





	new memories of old scars

When the morning sun rose over the prairie, the rays of light through the window woke Mumsy first, you being too buried in the fur of her chest to notice the light. It’s a happy moment, and the haze of a calm morning and the feeling of being intertwined with you makes her smile.

Her smile doesn’t last long, sadly, the stillness allowing her to notice your hand lightly brushing against the scales on her wrist. No one knows why today in particular the scales gave her these thoughts, usually they were ignorable, but now it reminded her of…

With your head pressed against her chest you notice the way her breath becomes heavier, and it rouses you, giving a big yawn and quickly noticing the deep frown on Mumsy’s face. “What’s wrong, darling?” you say with your voice still gravelly from sleep.

She pulls her hand away from yours, bringing it closer to her protectively, nervously. She’s quiet for a moment, contemplative.

“You were touching my scales, and I… I started thinking about…” she makes the nervous ‘baa’ that slips out of her when she’s overwhelmed, and you slowly pet over her to help her calm down.

“Back in the Gorge, I was always so scared… I had to always work, and if I didn't, then I could just… lose everything. I could lose my memories, my self, my body. I remember the one time I was just a little too slow, and I had to watch the scales creep up my arms, and I was so scared it might just keep going, baa. If I messed up once, I wouldn’t even be here, with you, and Billy wouldn’t have anyone, and, baaaaa…” Tears stream down her face, and you kiss them away gently, petting her back slowly, whispering small reassurances as you wait for her to settle.

“Mumsy… my sweet darling. I’m sorry that that happened to you, but you’re safe now, and that won’t change. That’s all gone, so I hope I can help you make new memories with these…” You carefully grab her hand, brushing the scales again. 

“Especially since they’re so pretty.” You lift her hand into a sun beam, watching the blue-green scales shimmer as they reflect the light. “And they’re very nice to feel. The coolness and smoothness really mixes well with your warm and fuzzy parts. Can I touch them?”

She sniffles, and lets out an affirmative baa. You draw your fingers across her wrist delicately. “Does it feel nice when I pet it this way?”

Mumsy reaches over with her other hoof, guiding your hand to the nicest way to stroke them. She’s back to smiling now, and it’s maybe the brightest grin you’ve ever seen. “Thank you, baa.”

“I love you, Mumsy,” you whisper as you kiss her, and she makes a happy bleat.

You’re both startled out of your sweet moment as the clanging in the kitchen starts: the sound of a Billy who wants breakfast. You both giggle with each other as you worm out of bed.

Later, as you both prepare the morning’s feast, Mumsy looks at her scales again. She rubs over them with a hoof, feeling now as if she can acknowledge them without feeling pain or guilt.  



End file.
